Standardized electrical connectors are generally used for relaying data and power between electronic devices, and may be configured to be compatible with multiple devices for flexibility. For example, serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) is a computer bus interface for connecting a computer system, a motherboard, or a circuit board to a mass storage device, such as a hard disk drive or an optical drive. The SATA standard includes a male connector mounted on the mass storage device and a female connector coupled to a SATA cable. Given the industry-wide use of these standardized connectors, the same SATA cable can be used to route power and signals to any of a variety of different mass storage devices, even when made by different manufacturers.
However, one drawback of standardized electrical connectors is the constrained geometry associated with such connectors. As the miniaturization of electronic devices continues, the dimensions of the standardized connectors that relay data and power to these devices remain the same. Consequently, a standardized electrical connector, while configured to be mechanically compatible with a reduced size electronic device, may be over-sized for the application of the electronic device, causing mechanical interferences with other devices and/or increasing the effective size of the electronic device to which the electrical connector is coupled. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a standardized electrical connector that does not increase the effective size of an electronic device coupled thereto.